Ghost Life
by Gyupal
Summary: [CHAP 3 UP!]Menjadi hantu tidaklah mudah seperti yang kita pikirkan. Hidup mereka bahkan jauh lebih rumit dari yang kita bayangkan. Petualangan para hantu di 'kehidupan' kematiannya, dan para calon hantu yang akan masuk dalam 'kehidupan' kematian! Ikuti kisah seru mereka!/humor-horror gagal/Chanbaek/Hunhan/Kaisoo/Yaoi!/M for violence or suicide or bloody content/DLDR!/RnR pls
1. The Death

**G** host **L** ife

/

Menjadi hantu tidaklah mudah seperti yang kita pikirkan. Hidup mereka bahkan jauh lebih rumit dari yang kita bayangkan. Petualangan para hantu di 'kehidupan' kematiannya, dan para calon hantu yang akan masuk dalam 'kehidupan' kematian! Ikuti kisah seru mereka!

/

Cast :

\- EXO members[12]

\- SJ members[15]

\- etc.

Warning : terdapat konten yaoi,boyslove,boyxboy,gay,hubungan sesama jenis, atau apapun itulah namanya. Alur cerita yang sudah mainstream. Bahasa semau gue(?) **Cerita hanya fiktif belaka. Jangan ada pihak yang di** ** _bash_** **! DLDR! RnR pls!**

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. FF milik saya. Kesamaan ide cerita merupakan kesalahan yang tidak di sengaja: /maklum saya kan nyari referensi cerita dari mana-mana/ tapi ini murni ide dari saya.

a/n : hello, ku kembali bawa sebuah ff yang entahlah ini rame apa engga. FF ini didedikasikan untuk **Jin Jihan, Railash61, anisafransiskaa, Sofia Magdalena, guest; RedChanChan, Lovesoo, Cutesoo93, Lostin110** (mohon maaf jika ada salah penulisan nama:) sebagai sebuah bentuk penghiburan/? atas FF **Just Go** kemarin~ Jangan lupa **RnR** terus **fav &follow** yahh~

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Pagi itu di kediaman keluarga Byun, semuanya tampak 'normal'. Oh, kecuali jika seorang _indigo_ datang ke rumah itu dan memberitahukan sesuatu, dan membuat keadaan rumah itu menjadi, 'hening'.

Kalian ingin tahu apa?

Ada sesosok makhluk tak kasat mata yang memakai baju serba hitam dengan model _gothic_. Ia membawa sebuah buku bersampul hitam dengan ukiran aneh dipinggirannya.

"Euh, ayolah. Kematian anak itu masih 43 menit lagi. Kenapa aku harus terus menungguinya? Aku adalah malaikat pencabut nyawa yang seharusnya datang tiba-tiba membuat targetku (sebenarnya orang yang sudah ditakdirkan meninggal) meninggal dengan cara yang sesuai takdirnya, bukannya menungguinya seperti hantu penunggu. Ck, sialan." Gerutu orang—oh atau lebih tepatnya makhluk itu. (yang ternyata adalah malaikat pencabut nyawa.) "Ah, terserahlah." Lanjut makhluk yang diketahui namanya sebagai Cho Kyuhyun.

" _Eommaaaaa,_ seragamku di mana?" teriak seseorang dari balik pintu yang ditunggui oleh Cho Kyuhyun sedari tadi. "CARI SENDIRI, ANAK NAKAL!" "AISH, DASAR IBU ANEH. MENYEBALKAN!"

Jangan heran dengan kondisi di atas. Itulah kondisi normal yang sudah kusebutkan di awal.

"Ya,ya,ya, terserah. Aku sudah minta tolong baik-baik _malah_ dijawab seperti itu. Euh di mana ya ikat pinggangku?" ujar orang yang memiliki rambut berwarna _magenta_ , bermonolog. "ITU DI SANA!" teriaknya sembari mengikuti nada dari sebuah _CF shampoo_.

Anak itu bergegas menuruni tangga sembari memakai ikat pinggangnya.  
Karena terlalu rusuh, ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan mulai oleng. Hampir saja ia turun dengan berguling-guling jika saja ia tidak menjaga keseimbangan.

Atau lebih tepatnya jika tidak ditarik oleh sebuah makhluk tak kasat mata.—ah Cho Kyuhyun lagi!

"Belum saatnya kau mati anak muda. Kematianmu tidak ditakdirkan karena jatuh dari tangga." Ujar Kyuhyun tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun.

"Woah, hampir saja aku merenggang nyawa." Anak itu bermonolog.

"Ya, dan cepatlah turun sebelum kau merenggang nyawa karena kepalamu dipenggal ibu." Balas seseorang dengan nada sarkastik.

"Ey, sinis sekali, Byun."

"Margamu juga Byun, bodoh."

"Jangan sampai kau menangis tersedu-sedu saat aku meninggal, oke? Haha."

"Tidak akan bodoh. Untuk apa aku menangisi adik menyebalkan seperti dirimu itu? Bermimpilah."

 _Berhati-hatilah dengan ucapan kalian._

"Ya terserah." Lalu kedua orang yang ternyata kakak beradik itu segera menuruni tangga.

* * *

 **-The Death-**

* * *

Pemuda bersurai _magenta_ tadi sedang berjalan menyusuri trotoar—hendak pergi ke halte bus terdekat. Sudah rutinitas paginya ia berangkat sekolah menaiki bis.

Setelah sampai di halte, ternyata bis dengan cat hijau yang sudah terkelupas dibeberapa bagian itu sudah menunggu para penumpang. Baekhyun—nama anak itu, segera berlari menuju bis tersebut.

Namun naas, saat ia hendak naik ke bus itu, kakinya tergelincir—karena ia tak sengaja menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri, dan ia langsung terjungkal ke belakang dengan kepala yang dengan cepat membentur aspal, menimbulkan suara benturan yang cukup kuat namun terhalang suara mesin dari bis itu.

Kini rambut _magenta_ nya terlihat semakin _merah._

Tak sampai di situ, kaki Baekhyun yang terdapat di kolong bis tersebut langsung saja mengeluarkan bunyi patahan tulang karena si pengemudi bis tersebut tak tahu jika salah satu penumpang bis nya jatuh, langsung melajukan bisnya.

 _Kamis, 07/04/2016 pukul 07.33, meninggal karena kecelakaan saat akan naik bis._

Kyuhyun menuliskan itu di buku hitam yang dibawanya sedari tadi.

"KYAAAAAA." Lalu terdengarlah pekikan ketakutan dari seorang wanita yang memakai _wrap dress_ berwarna _baby blue_ itu. Segeralah orang-orang menghampiri Baekhyun—yang ternyata sudah tak bernyawa.

"Woah, yang tadi itu rasanya tidak sesakit yang kubayangkan. Eh tapi tunggu dulu, kenapa aku melihat tubuhku di sana? A—apa jangan-jangan..."

"Ya benar. Selamat datang, Byun Baekhyun." Ujar Kyuhyun tiba-tiba dan membuat Baekhyun terlonjak kaget.

"K—kau malaikat—ehem—pencabut nyawa?" tanya Baekhyun takut-takut

" _Ne,_ ah sudahlah. Mau lihat kemana _kau_ akan dibawa?" tanya Kyuhyun dan dijawab dengan anggukan perlahan anak itu.

* * *

 **-The Death-**

* * *

"AH BAEKHYUN _EE_ , MAAFKAN AKU! AKU MENYESAL MENGUCAPKAN BAHWA AKU TIDAK AKAN BERSEDIH JIKA KAU MENINGGAL. KUMOHON BUKALAH KEMBALI MATAMU, ADIKKU. KAU TAHU KAN BAHWA SELAMA INI _HYUNG_ HANYA BERPURA-PURA? KAU TAHU KAN BETAPA AKU MENYAYANGIMU BYUN BAEKHYUN? HUHUHU MAAFKAN AKU."teriak seorang laki-laki— _hyung_ dari Baekhyun, pilu.

 _Sudah kubilang berhati-hatilah dengan ucapan kalian._

 _"_ BAEKHYUN- _AH_ BANGUNLAH SAYANG. _EOMMA_ AKAN MEMBUATKAN MAKANAN KESUKAANMU SETIAP HARI JIKA KAU BANGUN. _EOMMA_ AKAN MEMBELIKAN BANYAK ES KRIM UNTUKMU, BAEKHYUN _IE_. _EOMMA_ JUGA TIDAK AKAN MEMARAHIMU LAGI." Kali ini ibunya.

Ayah Baekhyun hanya dapat menahan tangis dengan terus menggigiti bibir bawahnya—meredam tangis, dan menundukkan kepalanya. Bahunya bergetar hebat.

Ternyata polisi yang mengurusi Baekhyun tadi langsung membawa Baekhyun ke rumahnya—berdasarkan alamat di kartu pelajarnya, setelah tahu Baekhyun sudah tidak bernyawa.

Mari kita tinggalkan keluarga yang sedang bersedih itu.

" _Eomma, appa, hyung—_ hiks, jangan menangis lagi—hiks, aku tau kalian begitu menyayangiku, aku juga menyayangi kalian. Selamat tinggal semuanya—hiks." Itu jiwa Baekhyun yang sudah resmi meninggalkan raganya.

" _Hyuuuung,_ apa aku tidak boleh hidup lebih lama lagi? Semingguuuu sajaa." Ucap Baekhyun sembari memohon pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku bukan Tuhan, Baek. Sudahlah. Kau harus mengikutiku. Kau akan hidup di alam baru, cepatlah beradaptasi oke?" balas Kyuhyun sembari menepuk-nepuk kepala Baekhyun pelan.

Baekhyun hanya dapat menghela nafas seraya memikirkan bagaimana 'kehidupan'nya nanti di'alam baru' _nya_ itu.

* * *

 **-The Death-**

* * *

"Kau akan dipandu oleh Lee Sungmin _sunbae_ ke api penyucian.—tempat dimana arwah orang mati berkumpul. Kau harus mengikuti segala perintahnya untuk saat ini." Ujar Kyuhyun memberi petuah.

" _Ne, hyung._ Selamat tinggal, dan jangan merindukanku yahh~" Baekhyun membalas sambil ber _aegyo_.

"Hentikan, menjijikan. Cepat ikut aku." Kali ini Sungmin, ternyata wajah imutnya hanya kedok. Sebenarnya makhluk satu itu galak sekali—batin Baekhyun.

"Sebelum masuk ke api penyucian, kau akan di masukan dulu ke dalam sebuah ruangan. Kau harus mengikuti tes yang akan diberikan, hasil tesnya akan menentukan dalam grup mana kau akan ditempatkan." Jelas Sungmin (sedikit) ogah-ogahan.

"Baiklah~ tapi tesnya tidak sulit kan, _hyung_?" Baekhyun bertanya namun ternyata makhluk yang ditanyainya sudah hilang, entah kemana.

"Loh, _hyung_? _Hyung_ di mana? Sungmin _hyung_? Ish, jangan _tinggalin_ aku sendirian _dong_ , di sini kan banyak arwah.—rupanya dia tidak sadar kalo dirinya juga sudah menjadi arwah sekarang. Aku takut. _Hyuuuung_ , jangan bercanda, _ga_ lucu _tau_. Tapi _kalo_ aku _sih_ memang lucu."

Karena panggilanya tidak dijawab-jawab, Baekhyun mulai panik. Di alam 'aneh' seperti ini dan ditinggal sendirian apalagi baru pertama kali, siapa _coba_ yang tidak panik?

Baekhyun merasa matanya mulai panas dan siap mengeluarkan cairan bening—air mata. Hidungnya juga mulai memerah karena menahan tangis ditambah ujung baju seragamnya (baju terakhir yang dipakainya sebelum meninggal) sudah kusut karena terlalu lama digenggam. Baru ingin berteriak—karena panik, bahu Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu diguncang seseorang sambil bertanya, "Kau tak apa?"

Baekhyun segera menggeleng kuat menyatakan bahwa ia tidak baik-baik saja. "U—uh, a—apa kau juga salah satu malaikat atau penjaga di sini?" tanya Baekhyun pada seorang (apa ia bisa disebut orang?) pria yang kelebihan kalsium itu.—setidaknya itulah kata Baekhyun.

"Ah, haha aku juga salah satu eum arwah di sini. Sama seperti mu. Haha." Balas pria itu sambil tertawa canggung.  
"Kenapa kau menangis,eum..." "Byun Baekhyun." "Ah, ya. Mengapa kau menangis Byun Baekhyun?" tanya pria tinggi itu.

"Sebaiknya ralat kata-katamu. Aku tidak menangis, hanya hampir menangis."—Ya terserah kau Byun. "Aku hanya panik karena eum sebuah makhluk ya kita katakan seperti itu saja, meninggalkan ku di sini. Dia pikir aku ini senior di sini apa? Aku _kan_ baru di sini. Mana _tau_ apa-apa." Lanjut Baekhyun, _penyakit_ cerewetnya kambuh lagi, dia menjelaskan kejadian yang _menimpa_ nya, sembari curhat terselubung sebenarnya.

"Haha, kebetulan. Aku juga bernasib sama sepertimu, haha." Balas pria 'aneh' itu—lagi-lagi menurut Baekhyun.

Sepertinya pria tinggi disebelahnya ini pernah mengalami 'sedikit' gangguan mental semasa hidupnya. Bagaimana tidak? Sedari tadi ia banyak tertawa dan tersenyum seperti orang idiot. Menyeramkan. Ditambah suara seperti om-om mesum yang pernah hampir mencabuli adik perempuan tetangganya—batin Baekhyun. Ah tidak perlu dipikirkan bagaimana Baekhyun tahu suara om-om mesum itu.

 _Back to script_

"Ok, sekarang kemana kita harus pergi? Eum, siapa namamu?" "Park Chanyeol" "Ah ya siapapun itu, kemana kita harus pergi?" bukan Baekhyun namanya jika tidak dapat membuat orang lain kesal dengan ucapan _ceplas-ceplos_ nya.

"Park Chanyeol. Ingat itu. Aku juga tidak tahu." Ujar Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun _sweatdrop_. "Ah, kita duduk saja di sini, siapa tahu ada makhluk penjaga—yah jika bisa disebut seperti itu, yang datang." Lanjutnya dan langsung disetujui oleh Baekhyun.

Kedua arwah pria berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu duduk berdampingan di sebuah lorong. Mereka berdua merasa terlalu canggung untuk memulai sebuah percakapan sehingga keadaannya sangat hening. Sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi keheningan mereka.

' _krruuuuuukk'_

 _"_ Ehehe, maaf aku lapar. Ternyata di alam seperti ini juga kita bisa merasakan lapar ya? Hehe." Sudah dapat ditebak siapa itu—Byun Baekhyun.

"Yah, tidak masalah. Tapi sebaiknya kau tahan laparmu itu sampai ada yang dapat membantu kita." Balas Chanyeol malas.

Dan setelah itu ada beberapa rombongan makhluk-makhluk sejenis Sungmin tadi menghampiri mereka.

"Hei kalian. Kalian sudah melanggar undang-undang pasal 28B di wilayah ini karena kalian tertangkap kering(?) berpacaran di koridor ruang tempat tes arwah baru. Sekarang ikut kami menghadap hakim agung!" perintah makhluk pendek yang menyebalkan—lagi-lagi menurut Baekhyun—sepertinya dia tidak sadar bahwa dia juga pendek dan menyebalkan, sambil mendakwa(?) kedua arwah itu.

"KAMI TIDAK BERPACARAN!" teriak kedua arwah itu bersamaan.

Kompak sekali.

' _atau mungkin akan berpacaran.'_ Batin—entah siapa.

"Ah sudah, jelaskan nanti pada hakim." Balas makhluk tadi, tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasan mereka.

Mereka dibawa ke tempat—yang katanya tempat hakim agung berada—entah itu apa, di mana, dan siapa, mereka hanya bisa pasrah menunggu nasib mereka selanjutnya.

Sementara itu,

"Baekhyun? Loh kemana anak itu? Di tinggal sebentar ke kamar mandi sudah hilang lagi. Merepotkan." Itu Sungmin! Jadi, bagaimana nasib Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol sekarang?

"Entahlah. Aku lapar, aku cari Baekhyunnya nanti saja."

Sungmin tidak (belum) peduli.

 ** _To Be Continued._**

Waks, saya dateng lagi bawa ff absurd, aneh, gaje, dan sebangsanya. Ini ff chaptered pertama yang ku publish hehe. Makasih banyak yang udah nyempetin baca. Aku padamuu. Oh iya kira-kira ini rate nya tetep di T atau diubah ke M ya? Ada beberapa adegan yang ya cukup sadis—menurutku. Bahasa yang kurang halus mungkin juga menjadi faktor ff ini bakal dinaikin rate nya. Yah, aku minta pendapat kalian aja.

Dan aku ada satu ff lagi yang eum, pairingnya mungkin ga terlalu terkenal dan ga banyak fansnya tapi pengen ku publish, kira-kira ada yang mau baca ga ya? Haha, pairingnya teuksora. /pada tau ga?'-'/ kalo misalnya pada ga terlalu suka mungkin ffnya bakal ku publish tapi cast dan pairingnya diganti dengan salah satu EXO official pairing. (ingat, mungkin ya)

Ok, last

Mind to **_review_**?

With love,

160407 | 18.53


	2. Day 1

**G** host **L** ife

* * *

Menjadi hantu tidaklah mudah seperti yang kita pikirkan. Hidup mereka bahkan jauh lebih rumit dari yang kita bayangkan. Petualangan para hantu di 'kehidupan' kematiannya, dan para calon hantu yang akan masuk dalam 'kehidupan' kematian! Ikuti kisah seru mereka!

* * *

Cast :

\- EXO members[12]

\- SJ members[15]

\- etc.

Warning : terdapat konten yaoi,boyslove,boyxboy,gay,hubungan sesama jenis, atau apapun itulah namanya. Alur cerita yang sudah mainstream. Bahasa semau gue(?) typo(s). a/n super panjang setelah kata tbc, yang lebih panjang dari ceritanya mungkin? Ga penting juga sih. **Cerita hanya fiktif belaka. Jangan ada pihak yang di** ** _bash_** **! DLDR! RnR pls!**

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. FF milik saya. Kesamaan ide cerita merupakan kesalahan yang tidak di sengaja: /maklum saya kan nyari referensi cerita dari mana-mana/ tapi ini murni ide dari saya.

a/n : hello, setelah sekian lama saya kembali bawa chapter 2! Hehe, semoga menghibur ya. Kalo lupa ceritanya gimana baca chap sebelumnya ok? Dan aku kembali update bareng kak **Railash61** yang update ff **Dark Side** chapter 19 a.k.a epilog! Yeee, jangan lupa baca yaaa~

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Sungmin _Sunbae_!"

"Sungmin _Sunbaenim_!"

"YA TUHAN, SUNGMIN _SUNBAE_!"

"ISH, IYA APA _SIH_ TERIAK-TERIAK? AKU TIDAK TULI, TAHU!"

 _Krik krik._

Hening

"-_-, terserah. _Sunbae_ dipanggil oleh _Rhadamanthys."_

"E—eh, memangnya aku melakukan apa?" tanya Sungmin takut-takut.

"Entah. Tapi setidaknya _sunbae_ tidak dipanggil oleh _Hades_."

"A—ah baiklah, terima kasih."

Lalu Sungmin pergi ke tempat Hakim Agung tersebut.

.

Sementara di tempat lain,

.

"AKU TIDAK MELAKUKAN APAPUN DENGAN SI TIANG BERJALAN INI, PAK! TOLONG DIMENGERTI, ANDA HANYA SALAH PAHAM SAJA! TANYAKAN SAJA PADA KUHYUN—KIHYUN—AH,KUYHUN ATAU SIAPAPUN ITU. IA YANG MEMBAWAKU KE DUNIA INI, tolong lah." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada tinggi yang melemah di akhir kalimatnya sambil menunjukkan wajah memelas—yang membuat Chanyeol mulas, andalannya.

' _sialan, aku bukan tiang berjalan, pendek!_ ' yeah, itu Chanyeol.

Sang Hakim Dunia Bawah itu pun hanya dapat mengerjapkan mata—terkejut sekaligus bingung, atas tingkah arwah baru di depannya kini. Baru ia akan melemparkan pertanyaan kepada prajuritnya mengapa kedua arwah baru tersebut dibawa ke hadapannya, ia lebih dulu disuguhi oleh rengekan—atau teriakan, arwah dengan tubuh paling kecil.

"Ya, tapi ada yang ingin ku tanyakan, me—"

"Permisi, HUA BAEKHYUN _EE_ APA YANG TELAH KAU PERBUAT, HAH?" teriak Sungmin yang baru saja sampai ke tempat tersebut.

Awalnya ia sedang menyapa prajurit yang ada di sana karena ia dipanggil oleh _Rhadamanthys._ Namun setelah melihat ada dua ABM—arwah baru masuk, yang salah satunya dikenalinya sebagai Byun Baekhyun, arwah bimbingannya, ia kalap. Ia lupa tempat di mana ia berada sekarang. Ia tak sadar sudah memotong ucapan seorang Hakim Agung.

 _Siap-siap mati kau, Sungmin!_

 _Eh tapi dia kan sudah mati._

 _._._

"Ehem," _Rhadamanthys_ berdeham guna memancing atensi dari tiga arwah yang entah bagaimana harus dijelaskan keadaannya saat ini.

"Ehem!" _Rhadamanthys_ berdeham lebih keras lagi karena ia diabaikan. _Rhadamanthys_ tak suka diabaikan.

Tak satu makhlukpun suka diabaikan.

 _Rhadamanthys_ menunduk sedih. Siapa sangka Hakim Agung Dunia Bawah yang terkenal akan keganasannya bisa semelankolis ini?

"Hey, kalian membuat Hakim Agung bersedih!" seru seorang prajurit yang sama dengan prajurit yang menangkap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tadi.

"ASTAGA AKU LUPA! Maafkan saya Hakim Agung!" seru Sungmin sambil membungkuk-bungkukkan badan.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya diam berdiri menatap bergantian antara Sungmin, sang Hakim, dan prajurit dengan pandangan polos (bodoh) nya.

' _krrruuuuuuuukkk'_

Ups.

"Ahehehe," si pelaku _cengengesan_ karena perutnya berbunyi.

"Aku lapar, hehe." Tambahnya.

"Yak! Sudah dua kali! Tidak malu?!" sudah diketahui siapa.

"Ehem, begini, mengapa kau membawa dua arwah baru ini kemari?" ujar _Rhadamanthys_ menengahi sembari bertanya kepada prajurit—arwah penjaga.

"Maaf memotong, tapi sepertinya anda harus segera minum obat batuk, pak. Sedari tadi anda terus berdeham." Ujar Baekhyun polos—tak tahu malu.

Alhasil, kepalanya dipukul oleh Chanyeol dan Sungmin secara bersamaan.

Lalu hening.

"Yeah, kau yang terbaik, _hyung_!" seru Chanyeol lalu ber _highfive_ dengan Sungmin.

Baekhyun kesal.

 _Rhadamanthys_ bingung.

Prajurit masa bodoh.

Lalu ruangan itu kembali hening.

"Pergilah, menghilang sajalah~" ujar _Rhadamanthys_ seperti mengikuti penggalan lirik dari sebuah lagu _galau_ sembari menggerakkan tangan—menyuruh pergi.

"A—ah baiklah, terima kasih, pak!" ucap Sungmin hendak pamit.

"Ya, dan juga sebelum mereka ikut tes ajak mereka untuk makan terlebih dahulu." Pesan _Rhadamanthys_ pengertian.

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya langsung berbinar.

' _Mulai menunjukkan ketidakwarasannya kembali bocah ini._ ' Batin Chanyeol.

Sebelum Baekhyun berulah, ia cepat-cepat membekap mulut Baekhyun dengan tangannya lalu mengucapkan terima kasih kepada _Rhadamanthys_ dengan sopan.

Lalu mereka segera pergi dari sana.

* * *

 **-Day 1-**

* * *

"Makannya pelan-pelan saja, Baek. Lihat Chanyeol." Ujar sungmin.

"Aku ya aku, Canhyol ya Canhyol, jangan samakan." Balas Baekhyun cuek sambil kembali memakan makanannya.

"Namaku Chanyeol, Baek. Park Chanyeol. Tolong diingat, aku punya nama, bukan Canhyol, apalagi tiang berjalan. Sebodoh apasih kau ini saat hidup?! Mengingat nama saja tidak bisa. Sudah pendek, tidak _manly,_ tidak tahu sopan santun, _lebay, alay,_ bodoh pula. Untung sudah meninggal, orang-orang disekitarmu dulu pasti merasa terbebani sekali. Ah tapi tak ada untungnya sama sekali sih, kau bahkan mengacau di tempat seperti ini." Ujar Chanyeol panjang lebar karena kesal.

Baekhyun memang rusuh, hobi cari masalah, dan semua yang diucapkan Chanyeol mengenai dirinya hampir seluruhnya benar. Namun Baekhyun kita ini sangat sensitif perasaannya.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu ia menendang tulang kering Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di depannya, lalu melemparkan sendok yang ada di tangannya ke kepala Chanyeol dan

 _Syut_

 _Plak!_

 _Home run!_

 _._

Yeah, tepat sasaran.

Baekhyun menggebrak meja lalu keluar dari ruangan yang mirip kantin tersebut.

Entah kemana.

" _Well,_ kalian berdua sama kekanakkannya." Ucap Sungmin. "Aku cari Baekhyun dulu. Habiskan makananmu." Tambahnya.

Chanyeol diam. Ia masih lapar—tentu saja! Tapi ia tidak nafsu makan setelah melihat piring Baekhyun yang masih terisi makanan di depannya.

Ia merasa bersalah.

 _Cie, ada yang merasa bersalah._

Chanyeol kesal dengan sekelebat pemikiran itu lalu kembali makan.

 _Tidak kasihan dengan Baekhyun? Ia belum selesai makan dan tadi ia nampak lapar. Bagaimana jika ia sakit?_

' _Ah iya bagaimana jika ia sakit_?' batin Chanyeol ' _Tapi inikan dunia arwah. Mana bisa sakit_.'

 _Tapi kau bisa lapar, masa tidak bisa sakit?_

"Suara hati sialan." Gumam Chanyeol pelan sembari cemberut.

* * *

 **-Day 1-**

* * *

Baekhyun berlari tak tentu arah, ia kesal karena teman pertamanya di dunia ini menganggapnya seburuk itu.

' _Baekhyun hanya ingin mencairkan suasana._ ' Batinnya sedih.

Tak sadar bahwa beberapa meter di depannya ada segerombol arwah berjalan (atau melayang?) kearahnya.

"Hahaha, iya konyol sekali. Ceritakan lagi yang lain _, hyung_!" suara tertawa yang menggema di lorong tersebut sama sekali tidak menyadarkan Baekhyun jika ia tidak segera menyingkir dari sana ia akan mendapat masalah (lagi).

"Tiang sialan! Dipikir dia siapa?! Merasa pintar, _eoh_? Demi celana dalam _hot pink_ milik _hyung_ , walaupun begini aku masih masuk 3 besar di kelas!" Baekhyun mengomel disepanjang perjalanannya yang entah kemana. (Dan entah berbicara dengan siapa.)

Baekhyun yang terus mengomel sembari memaki-maki dengan nada yang tak dapat dikatakan _selow_ dan rombongan arwah entah darimana itu yang terus-menerus terkikik aneh, tidak sadar bahwa mereka akan ber—

 _Bruukk_

 _KYAAAAA—_ ini Baekhyun _fyi_

—tabrakan.

"YA! KALAU JALAN PAKAI MATA!" teriak seseorang (atau sesearwah? Intinya dia arwah.) yang memakai kaos dengan tulisan _Lake Toba_ berwarna kuning.

"Pakai kaki, _hyung_. Mata untuk melihat." Balas seseorang(?) yang sedang memegang _chocolate cookie_ di tangan kanannya dan susu kotak rasa _vanilla_ di tangan kirinya.

"Sialan-_-"balas ' _hyung_ ' tadi malas.

"Ah terima kasih atas koreksinya, adik manis." Itu Baekhyun.

"Iya sama-sama, _noona_."

"..."

Baekhyun _sweatdrop._

"A—aku laki-laki, dik."

"Oh, maaf, _hyung_. Tidak nampak seperti laki-laki, _sih_."

Baekhyun _jawdrop,_

Arwah-arwah dibelakang 'adik' tadi tertawa hingga kram perut.

"Kenapa tertawa? Memang benar kan? Jakun saja tidak punya. Dan _hyung_ tutup mulutmu, awas ada _python_ masuk."

 _'_ _Kelewat polos atau bodoh sih_?' Batin Baekhyun

Baekhyun tidak sadar sedari tadi tingkahnya tak jauh beda dengan anak itu.

Lalu hening.

"Mau _cookie_?"

Baekhyun masih lapar jadi—

"u-um"

Jelaslah dia mengangguk!

"Ini, ah _hyung_ manis sekali!"

Siapapun selamatkan Baekhyun! Ia mulai nge- _fly_!

"Ah kamu bisa aja deh, adik manis."

"Makasih _hyung_ cantik."

Tipikal uke,

"Lap _ingus_ mu,tuh. Sudah meluber kemana-mana." Ujar seseorang yang tadi memakai kaos _Lake Toba_.

Siapapun bunuh Baekhyun sekarang juga!

"Euh, mau ditaruh di mana mukaku? Memalukan! _Eomma_ aku ingin pulang _hueeee_ " Baekhyun merengek.

"Dia kenapa sih, _hyung_?" bisik pria yang membawa _cookie_ tadi kepada ' _hyung'_ nya

"Entah, tinggalkan saja."

Lalu Baekhyun benar-benar ditinggal sendirian di sana.

Luar biasa. Belum ada sehari dia di dunia ini dan sudah dua kali ia ditinggal sendirian di lorong seram.

Mati tidaklah semudah kelihatannya.

"Baekhyun!" Sungmin berteriak-teriak dari jauh mencari Baekhyun.

"Di—hiks—sini, _hyung_!—hiks" balas Baekhyun berteriak dengan suara parau.

"Ck, kau kenapa sih? Jangan kekanak-kanakan. Kembali ke ruang makan tadi lalu minta maaf pada Chanyeol!"

"Ta—tapi _hyung_ juga tadi membuatku kesal. Tidak—hiks—mau minta maaf?"

Sungmin menghela nafas kesal, "Ya baiklah, aku minta maaf. Puas? Cepat laksanakan perintahku!"

' _Masih galak saja._ '

"Tapi aku tidak tahu jalan."

Entah polos atau bodoh, kelakuan Baekhyun sukses membuat Sungmin naik darah. Sungmin menghela nafas panjang lalu,

"Ikut aku."

* * *

 **-Day 1-**

* * *

"Aku minta maaf ya, Chanyeol. Aku _ga_ ada maksud bikin kepala kamu benjol _kaya_ gitu kok. Tapi lain kali jangan bikin kesal lagi ya."

"Ya, ya. Aku juga minta maaf, jangan cengeng lagi, jangan menyebalkan lagi, dan ya intinya jangan membuat kesal."

"Nah seperti ini kan enak. Sudah selesai makannya? Kalau sudah ayo kita pergi ke ruang tes."

Lalu mereka semua pergi ke ruang tes.

* * *

 **-Day 1-**

* * *

"Baiklah, sekarang duduk yang rapi. Saya akan mulai membagikan lembar soal dan jawaban. Dilarang mencontek. Jawab sebisanya. Tenang saja tidak ada yang akan dihukum jika tidak tuntas. Tes ini akan menentukan di grup mana kalian akan ditempatkan. Kalian akan dipisah berdasarkan nilai yang didapat." Itu Heechul, arwah yang bertugas mengawasi tes para arwah yang baru masuk hari ini.

' _Ha, pasti aku tidak akan satu grup dengan Chanyeol kaena aku akan masuk grup nilai tinggi dan dia masuk grup nilai rendah._ ' ya itu Baekhyun dengan pemikiran bodohnya.

Abaikan saja.

"Sebelumnya, saya akan membacakan peraturan dalam tes kali ini. Pertama, dilarang menengok ke kiri, kanan, belakang, maupun depan. Semua fokus terhadap lembar soal masing-masing. Kedua, tidak ada yang diperbolehkan meminjam alat tulis. Semua sudah di sediakan di atas meja masing-masing. Ketiga, tidak ada yang diperbolehkan keluar dari ruang tes ini dengan alasan apapun. Keempat, tidak boleh ada yang bersuara sedikitpun. Ruangan ini harus tetap tenang. Jika ada yang melanggar akan diberikan sanksi. Mengerti? Ada yang mau ditanyakan?"

"Saya _seonsaengnim_!"

"Ya, sebutkan nama dan pertanyaanmu."

"Byun Baekhyun, saya ingin bertanya untuk peraturan terakhir, jika mengeluarkan suara batuk atau bersin apa tetap di hukum?"

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan polos (bodoh) dari seorang Byun Baekhyun, si arwah baru yang cerewet sukses membuat arwah senior yang galak macam Kim Heechul _sweatdrop_.

' _penyakit bodohnya muncul lagi ya ampun._ ' Batin Chanyeol yang duduk di pojok ruangan itu.

"Hm, ya tak apa, Byun Baekhyun, tidak akan dihukum.. Ada lagi yang mau bertanya?"

"Ah berarti _seonsaengnim_ tidak konsisten membuat peraturan, ya?"

Heechul naik darah. Ia hampir saja menghancurkan ruangan itu karena kemarahannya jika saja tidak ditahan oleh Sungmin yang turut berjaga di ruangan itu.

"Dia memang agak idiot, _sunbae_. Biarkan saja." Bisik Sungmin kepada Heechul.

"Baiklah tidak ada pertanyaan lagi, sekarang kita mulai tesnya dalam tiga, dua, sa—"

"Permisi, apa boleh pergi ke toilet dulu?" Lagi-lagi Baekhyun.

Sungmin dan Chanyeol _facepalm_ dan sibuk menggumamkan ' _tidak kenal, tidak kenal.'_ Sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Heechul sudah tidak tahan. Ia segera keluar dari ruangan itu dan menuntup pintunya dengan keras.

Lalu kelas itu hening.

"Sepertinya tesnya akan ditunda dulu untuk sementara. Kalian bisa menunggu di sini atau pergi ke ruang rekreasi atau ruang makan. Untuk Byun Baeekhyun dan Park Chanyeol tolong ikut saya sebentar."

Setelah Sungmin membawa kedua arwah tadi, ruangan yang ditinggalkan mereka langsung ricuh.

.

Sementara itu di ruangan lain

.

"Astaga, baru kali ini ada arwah yang cerewet luar biasa, belum lagi banyak tingkah, idiot, menyebalkan dan sifat asdfghjkl lainnya. Ku menyerah." Kim Heechul _ngamuk_ di ruangannya. Tak lama pintu ruangannya diketuk entah oleh siapa.

"Permisi, Heechul _sunbae_?"

"Ya, masuk."

Saat pintu tersebut dibuka, nampaklah 3 arwah yang salah satunya sukses membuat Heechul berte—

"KYAAAA, MAU APA KAU? KENAPA ANAK SIALAN ITU DIBAWA KE SINI?!"

—riak.

Sepertinya Heechul mengidap _bakuhenphobia—_ phobia terhadap Baekhyun.

Heechul bahkan sudah naik ke atas meja kerjanya.

"Maaf _seonsaengnim_ , apa di ruangan ini ada kecoak? Mengapa _seonsaengnim_ naik ke atas meja?" yeah siapa lagi? Baekhyun _ofc_.

"YA ADA! BESAR SEKALI!"

"HUA BENARKAH? KYA _SEONSAENGNIM,_ BAEKHYUN TAKUT! AKU IKUT KE ATAS MEJA YA, _SAEM_!" dan Baekhyun naik juga ke atas meja Heechul yang menyebabkan Heechul _shock_ lalu kehilangan kesadaran.

Entah Baekhyun terlalu polos atau terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari 'kecoak' yang dimaksud adalah dirinya.

"EH? HEECHUL _SUNBAE_!"

Sungmin dan Chanyeol panik. Heechul pingsan dan Baekhyun terus-menerus berteriak betapa takutnya ia akan kecoak.—apa lagi yang terbang, tambahnya. Sungmin makin _stress,_ Chanyeol makin panik. Keadaan ruangan itu semakin kacau sampai,

 _BRAK_

Pintu ruangan itu dibuka dengan keras oleh,

"TERIMA KASIH DEWA, YUNHO _SUNBAE_!"

"KALIAN ADA MASALAH APA SIH? RIBUT SEKALI!"

Lalu hening.

 ** _To Be Continued_**

lolol

Yeah terima kasih untuk yang sudah read, favorite, follow, serta review ff ini. Semoga menghibur dengan ceritanya yang ga seberapa (cenderung aneh) dan updatenya gatau malu (2 bulan sekali?) dan ini balasan dari review di chap 1 ;

 **Railash61** ; kakak selalu jadi yang pertama kok/? Hehehe :3 semangat lanjutin ff nya kak, dan jangan bosen aku recokin di line ya hehehe. Terima kasih masukannya kak:3 btw buat ratenya masi ku pertimbangkan sih :v

 **Guest;ia** ; wuah, sayang sekali ku tidak bisa bikin ff versi genderswitch nya, maap ya:( oh ya mirip anime apa? Bisa kasih tau judulnya ga? Ku gamau di anggep plagiat hehe (Btw ku sama sekali gatau itu anime apa yang kamu maksud) terima kasih sudah rnr J

 **Jin Jihan** ; mm

 **xiuxiumin** ; ini sudah lanjut, rnr lagi yah ;)

 **URuRuBaek** ; sudah next nih, iya emang tipikal uke gabisa diem sih :3 couple lain bakal muncul satu-satu kok, wait ya;) jangan lupa rnr lagii~~

 **hun520han** ; iyadong baekhyun kapan sih ga lucu? :3 ini sudah next, rnr lagi okey?

 **Lovesoo** ; ini sudah lanjut, iya sama-sama J kaisoo nanti ada bagiannya kok, wait ya, jan lupa rnr lagi okok?

Nah sekarang waktunya cuap-cuap gaje:/

UDAH PADA LIAT KISSING SCENE NYA PARK—BASTARD—CHANYEOL KAN GENGS? :)

/bahas terus pal/ /gua bunuh lu lama-lama diingetin mulu dah/

Iya ampun.

Cuma yah, karena kasus/? (lol) itu berpengaruh dengan next update ff ini bikos yah jujur ku sedikit kehilangan feel pas inget Chanyeol. Curhat nih ya, kubaru kali ini nangis sampe bete gini gara-gara bias ada kissing scene. Sebelumnya biasa aja malah cenderung pengen liat (kaya Kyungsoo yang di Pure Love.) Ku gatau kenapa tapi ya untuk saat ini dan entah sampai kapan ku belum bisa memperlakukan seorang Park Chanyeol seperti biasanya (kaya teriak setiap ada foto dia, bertingkah gila, dsb) tapi bukan berarti ku ga akan ship Chanbaek as lover lagi, bukan. Cuma agak dibatesin aja, dan ff ini pasti lanjut ampe selesai kok. (walau lamaaaaaaaaaaaa banget) semoga sabar nunggu nya ya.

Sekian curhat gaguna dari saya, abaikan ajah. Btw mohon maaf lahir batin ya gengs, udah mau lebaran aja nih, hehe. Kali aja ada salah, sengaja ataupun engga:/ ditunggu opor ayamnya ya! :*

Btw, sebagai permintaan maaf karena ff ini lama banget update nya, aku mempersembahkan sesuatu untuk kalian /yeeeeaaaayy/ hehe penasaran? Cek stories aku okok?

Ok last,

Mind to **_review?_**

With love,

160701 | 14.31


	3. With You

**G** host **L** ife

* * *

Menjadi hantu tidaklah mudah seperti yang kita pikirkan. Hidup mereka bahkan jauh lebih rumit dari yang kita bayangkan. Petualangan para hantu di 'kehidupan' kematiannya, dan para calon hantu yang akan masuk dalam 'kehidupan' kematian! Ikuti kisah seru mereka!

* * *

Cast :

\- EXO members[12]

\- SJ members[15]

\- etc.

Warning : terdapat konten yaoi,boyslove,boyxboy,gay,hubungan sesama jenis, atau apapun itulah namanya. Alur cerita yang sudah mainstream. Bahasa semau gue(?) typo(s). **Cerita hanya fiktif belaka. Jangan ada pihak yang di** ** _bash_** **! DLDR! RnR pls!**

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. FF milik saya. Kesamaan ide cerita merupakan kesalahan yang tidak di sengaja: /maklum saya kan nyari referensi cerita dari mana-mana/ tapi ini murni ide dari saya.

a/n : well, yea ku memutuskan untuk ngelanjutin ff ini:v

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ehem, "

"Baekhyun. Diam."

' _Dasar Baekhyun bodoh, tak tahu situasi apa?!'_ maki Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Jadi jelaskan. Ada apa ini? Dan, HEY ITU KIM HEECHUL? MENGAPA DIA BISA TIDUR DI SINI?!"

"Eung, sebenarnya _seonsangnim_ itu pingsan, pak." Baekhyun mencoba menjelaskan.

"Apa yang membuatnya bisa seperti ini, Sungmin- _ah_? Ah, dia berat juga rupanya. Ayo bantu aku."

Dengan sigap, Chanyeol yang sedari tadi diam membantu Yunho mengangkat memindahkan Heechul ke atas sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. Sementara itu, Sungmin menjawab; "Yeah, dia sedikit _stress_ menghadapi arwah yang baru masuk, _sunbae_."

"Siapa arwah baru itu?"

"Bocah mungil itu _seonsangnim._ " Kali ini Chanyeol dengan berani menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

"Hmm," Yunho melihat Baekhyun dari atas sampai ke bawah berulang-ulang lalu seketika melihat Chanyeol yang langsung terlonjak dari tempatnya.

"Kalian, ah sudahlah. Sungmin, cepat kembali ke ruang tes dan segera kembalikan keadaan ruangan itu menjadi lebih kondusif. Aku akan mengurus Heechul di sini. Panggil Jungsu jika kau membutuhkan bantuan, Sungmin."

'Ya, baiklah _sunbae._ Chanyeol, Baekhyun. Ayo cepat!"

Lalu mereka membungkuk pada Yunho dan keluar dari ruangan itu dan kembali ke tempat tes.

"Wah yang tadi nyaris saja. Ku pikir kita akan dihukum oleh _saem_ yang tadi."

"Diamlah, Baek. kau membuat semua orang sakit kepala dengan ocehan tak bermutumu itu."

Lalu Baekhyun diam dan menundukan kepalanya. Mereka kembali berjalan dengan hening.

* * *

 **With You?**

* * *

"Ya anak-anak. Segera kembali ke tempat kalian. Tes akan segera kita mulai." Sungmin memulai. "Peraturannya masih sama, tenanglah selama mengerjakan tes. Tak akan ada yang tak lulus. Tidak ada batasan waktu pengerjaan. Jika sudah selesai harap angkat tangan kalian. Baiklah, selamat mengerjakan!"

Dengan cepat mereka membalikan soal yang sudah tersedia di hadapan mereka.

Lalu mereka terkejut,

Tak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suara mengingat peraturan yang sudah dibacakan sebelumnya, bahwa ruangan ini harus tetap tenang. Bahkan Baekhyun pun hanya menyiritkan keningnya bingung lalu menoleh takut-takut (karena sebenarnya mereka hanya boleh melihat ke arah kertas _soal_ mereka) ke arah Chanyeol yang duduk di pojok ruang tes, memperlihatkan raut wajah _hey-kau-tahu-ini-hanyalah-selembar-kertas-kosong-?_ Dan Chanyeol pun balas menoleh ke arah Baekhyun sambil menggedikan bahu. Ia pun bingung. Mereka diam dan hanya menundukan kepala dan berkutat dengan pemikiran masing-masing tentang kertas _soal_ tersebut.

Tiba tiba, ada arwah yang digotong keluar oleh beberapa prajurit yang sedari tadi menjaga di ruangan itu. "TIDAK-TIDAK KUMOHON MAAFKAN AKU! AKU TIDAK SENGAJA MENOLEH KE MEJA SEBELAH! KUMOHON BERI AKU KESEMPATAN SEKALI LA—"

BRAK

Setelah anak tadi keluar dan pintu di tutup, ruangan itu menjadi kembali hening. Dalam hati Bakehyun bersyukur bahwa ia tidak ketahuan saat menoleh ke arah Chanyeol tadi.

Keadaan diruangan itu menjadi semakin mencekam. Mereka tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, tapi mereka juga ingin keluar dari ruangan ini.

Tiba-tiba, dengan cepat, Chanyeol mengambil pulpen yang ada di mejanya dan segera menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertas itu.

Tak ada prajurit yang menghentikan aksi Chanyeol itu. Bahkan Sungmin yang sedari tadi hanya diam acuh tak acuh memperhatikan Chanyeol dengan seksama lalu tersenyum tipis.

Baekhyun yang mengintip kegiatan Chanyeol dari balik bahunya pun menyadari sesuatu.

Ia hanya perlu menuliskan data diri dan penyebab kematian mereka!

Lalu dengan cepat Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama dengan Chanyeol dan mulai diikuti oleh beberapa peserta lain yang juga diam-diam mengintip. Untunglah tak ada lagi yang di tangkap dan di keluarkan oleh prajurit-prajurit itu.

 _Nama : Byun Baekhyun_

 _Usia : 17 tahun_

 _Penyebab kematian : terlalu ceroboh sehingga menginjak tali sepatu sendiri saat akan menaiki bus untuk pergi ke sekolah. Dan jatuh terjungkal kebelakang sehingga kepalaku menghantam jalanan dan kakiku tergilas ban bus._

Baekhyun langsung mengangkat tangannya yang ternyata bersamaan dengan Chanyeol dan 3 anak lain yang Baekhyun belum ketahui namanya.

"Ya baik. yang telah mengangkat tangannya, silakan membalikan lembar jawab kalian dan silakan keluar dari ruangan ini. Kalian boleh pergi ke ruang rekreasi atau ruang makan."

Lalu mereka membungkukan badan sopan dan keluar dari ruangan itu perlahan-lahan.

Setelah diluar,

"YEAY! AKHIRNYA KITA SUDAH BISA KELUAR DARI RUANGAN ITUU!" ujar Baekhyun bersemangat.

"SSSTT, jangan terlalu ribut, Baek! Kita bisa saja dihukum nanti." Lalu Baekhyun langsung menutup mulutnya denga kedua tangan.

"Ah omomg-omong perkenalkan aku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Dan ini Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Senang bertemu kalian." Tambah Chanyeol.

"Oh iya, perkenalkan aku Taehyung dan ini Lay _hyung_."

"Haloo, aku Yixing, tapi biasa di panggil Lay. Salam kenal."

"Ah dan aku Tiffany. Salam kenal juga."

Lalu mereka berjabat tangan dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruang rekreasi.

"Ah Lay _Hyung_ , kau dari China ya?" Chanyeol membuka percakapan dengan Yixing, sementara Baekhyun, Taehyung, dan Tiffanny pergi ke ruang makan untuk mengambil beberapa camilan.

"Ah iya, tapi aku sudah cukup lama tinggal di Korea. 你 会 说 汉语, 燦烈 ?"

(kau bisa berbicara bahasa mandarin, Chanyeol?)

"我 说 汉语 一点儿, 哥哥. 哈哈哈."

(aku bisa berbicara sedikit bahasa mandarin, _gege_. Hahaha.)

"Wah aku punya teman berbicara bahasaku akhirnya, hehehe. Omong-omong pelafalanmu bagus juga, Yeol."

"谢谢, 哥哥."

(terima kasih, _gege_.)

Lalu Baekhyun yang ternyata sedari tadi ada di sana hanya menatap Yixing dan Chanyeol bingung. "Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan? Mengapa kalian berbicara dengan bahasa alien?"

"Yak, itu bukan bahasa alien, bodoh. Itu Mandarin! Ck bodoh." Chanyeol cepat cepat menjawab dengan kesal, sementara Yixing hanya tersenyum geli.

"Sudahlah kalian, jangan bertengkar. Ayo makan camilannya!"

Lalu Taehyung dan Tiffany yang baru kembali dari ruang makan pun ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

"Ah bagaimana jika kita _sharing_? Perkenalkan diri kalian dan penyebab kematian kalian. Setuju?" usul Tiff dan diangguki oleh yang lainnya.

"Baiklah dimulai dariku, perkenalkan aku Stephanie Hwang. Biasa orang-orang memanggilku Steph atau Tiff, aku 23, senang bertemu kalian! Eum, sebenarnya aku meninggal karena kelicikan teman—ah mungkin dia tak bisa disebut teman lagi, _yeah_ , aku sedang berlatih untuk pertandingan loncat indah—kalian tau kan? Saat aku sedang mencoba dari ketinggian 10 meter, _teman_ ku mendorong ku kebawah padahal aku belum siap sama sekali. Yah, bisa kalian bayangkan sendiri jatuh dari ketinggian 10 meter dan langsung menghantam air dengan keras, sukses membuat tulang leherku patah."

"Akh, dan _teman_ mu itu?" Taehyung berkomentar sambil menyiritkan kening, membayangkan kejadian itu.

"Tak ada satupun orang yang menyadari bahwa aku jatuh didorong. Mereka semua beranggapan jika aku jatuh karena kecerobohanku sendiri. Hah sudahlah, sekarang giliran kalian."

"Oke, perkenalkan aku Yixing, kalian bisa memanggilku Yixing- _ge,_ Yixing _hyung,_ Lay - _ge,_ Lay- _hyung."_

"Nama panggilan _gege_ banyak sekali," Baekhyun

"Sstt, berisik Baek." Chanyeol

"ISH, tadi Taehyung mengomentari Tiff _noona_ tidak kau marahi, Chanyeol bodoh!"

"Ya, soalnya dia tidak berisik seperti kau, Baek idiot!"

"Kau yang bodoh!"

"Kalau begitu kau idiot!"

"Aku tidak! Kau makhluk asing bertelinga lebar seperti Yoda dan berotak udang! Mati saja sana!"

"Kita sudah mati! Dasar pendek, bodoh, idiot, berisik, gila!"

"Hey kalian—"

" _Ngaca_ dulu dong! Kalau aku gila, kau lebih gila!"

"Kau yang gila! Bodoh pula! Sudah mati disumpahi mati lagi. Mau mu apa? Mati berkali-kali?"

"Astaga Chan, Baek. Kalian—"

"YA TADIKAN TIDAK SENGAJA!"

"YA TETAP SAJA BODOH!"

"HEY KALIAN! JADI CERITA GAK _NIH_?!"

"..."

"..."

"Maaf _hyuuung._ " Ujar mereka bersamaan

"Hah, ya, terserah. Aku 22, eum alasan aku meninggal, agak konyol sih. Janji jangan tertawa ya!"

Mereka semua mengangguk dan bersumpah,

"Eum, aku meninggal karena terlalu lama menahan napas."

"PFFFTT."

"KALIAN JANJI TIDAK TERTAWA YA!"

"PFFT, kami tidak tertawa kok, _hyung._ Hanya, sedikit, tersenyum. Yeah, tersenyum. Pfftt." Ujar Taehyung memberanikan diri.

Tiffany hanya menggulum bibir kedalam, Chanyeol menggelung badannya dan meredam tawanya dengan mengapit kepalanya dengan kedua pahanya, Baekhyun menahan tawa hingga matanya berair, dan Taehyung sudah melompat-lompat untuk mengalihkan keinginannya untuk tertawa.

Yixing hanya diam.

"Lol, mengapa kau bisa menahan napas seperti itu, Yixing?" kali ini Tiffany.

"Teman-temanku menjahiliku dengan terus-menerus buang angin di hadapanku. Baunya busuk sekali. Aku tidak tahan. Jadi aku terus-menerus menahan napas dan, boom! Aku sampai disini." Tutup Yixing dengan senyuman, yeah, entah menyesal, senang, atau entahlah apa.

"Yep sekarang giliranku. Namaku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. 17. Aku meninggal dengan alasan yang cukup aneh juga. Aku terlalu banyak membaca buku sampai tidak makan, minum bahkan tidur. Saat aku pergi sekolah pada pagi harinya, aku dalam keadaan mengantuk. Aku membawa sepeda ke sekolah, omong-omong. Karena mengantuk itu, aku terus melajukan sepedaku sampai akhirnya masuk pada galian bawah tanah dan euh bagaimana menjelaskannya, disana ada mesin pengaduk semen mini, dan, ya aku masuk kedalamnya."

Hening.

"Itu tidak konyol sama sekali, Chan." Baekhyun berkomentar dengan bahu bergidik.

"Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku ingin muntah—huekk" Yixing mondar-mandir mencari toilet.

Sedangkan Tiffany dan Taehyung hanya mengerjapkan mata mereka dan melihat Chanyeol dengan pandangan itu-tidak-konyol-sama-sekali.

"Hah, kenapa jadi hening begini? Lanjut, terakhir giliranmu Taehyung- _ah._ "

"HEY, ADA AKU DISINI YA."

"Kau tidak penting, Baek."

"YAK—"

"Ck, sudahlah. Sehabis Taehyung, kau Baek." ujar Yixing menengahi dengan kesal.

"Hehe, maaf ya Baek _hyung_. Aku Kim Taehyung, 16. Paling muda kan?" mulai Taehyung dengan ceria.

"Ahhh, kau adik ku yang manis Taehyung _-ah_. Peluk akuu~~" balas Baekhyun kekanakan.

"Hehe, ya kau juga _hyung_ ku yang cantik, Baek _hyung~_ Ah, ya, aku meninggal karena, aku jadi sasaran pembullyan di sekolah. Mereka terus membully ku karena aku anak yang cukup cerdas namun mereka tidak percaya jika hasil yang ku dapat adalah murni hasil pekerjaanku sendiri. Mereka menganggap karena aku anak kepala sekolah jadi dengan mudah mendapat nilai." Ujar Taehyung agak murung.

"Hiks—sedih—hiks—sekali Taehyung _ie_." Baekhyun mulai menangis karena mendengar cerita Taehyung.

"Sudahlah _hyung_. Tidak apa-apa. Sekarang giliranmu."

"Hiks—o—oke. Aku Byun Baekhyun, 17. A—aku meninggal karena terjatuh dari bus saat berangkat sekolah. Well, itu karena kecerobohanku juga sih." Ujar Baekhyun sambil mengelap sisa-sisa tangisannya tadi.

" _Heol,_ dari sejak hidup pun kau memang ceroboh. Tak heran jika kelakuanmu sekarang bahkan tidak lebih bagus dari orang idiot." Celetuk Chanyeol.

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau? Kau juga mati saat berangkat sekolah kan?! Itu juga kau berarti ceroboh! Sudah tau mengendarai sepeda sendiri ke sekolah. Malah tidak tidur. Kalau bukan idiot apalagi namanya?!" balas Baekhyun menggebu-gebu.

"Hey, walau kita ini dalam umur yang sama setidaknya sopan sedikit! Memangnya bulan berapa kau lahir, bocah?!" ujar Chanyeol mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Mei, 6. Kau?"

Chanyeol yang sudah memasang wajah sombongnya langsung _sweatdrop._

"Eh, Mei? Mei kau bilang? Tidak salah?!"

"Eum. Eh, yak! Kau bulan apa?!"

"N—november, 27." Jawab Chanyeol pelan.

"PUAHAHAHA, HEI, KAU BAHKAN LEBIH MUDA DARIKU YEOL! Hahahaha, kau yang tidak sopan pada _hyung_ mu sendiri! Hahaha, aku jadi kau lebih baik pergi ketoilet dan membenamkan mukaku di kloset agar tidak besar kepala! Hahahaha, aduh perutku, hahahaha!" Baekhyun tertawa puas karena dapat mengusili Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun malas.

"Ya terserah."

Omong-omong, Yixing, Tiffany, dan Taehyung sudah pergi ke ruang makan saat kedua _sejoli_ itu ribut-ribut.

"Eh yang lain kemana, Yeol?"

"Ck, gara-gara kau terlalu berisik, sampai-sampai mereka pergi. Menyebalkan."

Baekhyun salah lagi (di mata Chanyeol.)

Lalu Chanyeol bangkit berdiri dan mulai mencari Yixing, Tiff, dan Taehyung. Baekhyun ia tinggalkan di sana, dan Baekhyun hanya mem _pout_ kan bibirnya setelah mendengar penuturan Chanyeol.

"Wah sepi." Gumam Baekhyun seorang diri setelah Chanyeol pergi.

"Lalu aku harus apa?" gumamnya lagi.

"Aku mengantuk." Lalu setelah itu, ia pergi ke sudut ruangan yang terdapat banyak bantal lembut dan mulai terlelap.

* * *

 **With You?**

* * *

"Baek, bangun Baek. Kita dipanggil Sungmin _saem_. Hey Baek!"

"Euh, lima menit lagi _eomma_."

"Ck, aku bukan _eomma_ mu, Baek. Cepat bangun sebelum aku seret kau keluar dari sini!"

" _Eomma~_ "

Chanyeol terkesiap.

 _'_ _Baekhyun merindukan eommanya?'_

Lalu dengan perlahan Chanyeol mendekatkan badan ke arah Baekhyun dan mengguncangkan tubuhnya dengan lembut.

"Baek, ayo bangun Baekhyun, nanti kita dihukum bagaimana?"

"..."

 _'_ _Hah, menyusahkan sekali.'_

Dengan terpaksa, Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun agar mereka bisa pergi ke ruangan tes mereka tadi. Sungmin akan memberikan pengumuman.

Sesampainya Chanyeol di sana, semua aktifitas para arwah senior maupun junior terhenti. Mereka menyirit heran melihat Chanyeol menggendong arwah lain.

"Chanyeol? Itu Baekhyun?" ah, itu Kim Heechul. Nampaknya ia sudah pulih dari kejadian yang tadi menimpanya.

" _Ne, saem._ Dia tadi tertidur di ruang rekreasi, sulit dibangunkan, jadi ya—"

"Ya sudah, duduk sana. Hati-hati." lalu Chanyeol membungkuk sedikit (ia sulit karena sedang menggendong Baekhyun.)

"Okay, sepertinya semuanya sudah berkumpul? Saatnya kita mengumumkan di mana kalian akan ditempatkan. Pertama dari pembagian asrama. Untuk asrama, kalian akan dicampur baik wanita atau pria atau bahkan jadi-jadian. Tapi tenang, tentu tidak dengan kamarnya. Oh ya satu hal, kami tidak bertanggung jawab atas benih-benih cinta yang mungkin akan tumbuh diantara kalian."

Lalu Sungmin meneguk segelas air putih,

"Ah, lega. Okay lanjut. Asramanya akan dibagi menjadi tujuh bagian. Hijau untuk level 1. Kuning untuk level 2. Jingga untuk level 3. Merah untuk level 4. Biru untuk level 5. Abu-abu untuk level 6. Dan hitam untuk level teratas, 7."

"Masing-masing kalian akan ditempatkan di asrama yang sesuai dengan kemampuan kalian tadi menjawab soal. Untuk saat ini, yang tertinggi berhasil masuk level 3. Beri tepuk tangan untuk Wu Yifan dan Jessica Jung!"

PROK-PROK-PROK

"Ah, ya selamat untuk mereka berdua. Untuk level selanjutnya, ada Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Taehyung, Zhang Yixing, Stephanie Hwang, Song Qian, Kim Joonmyeon, dan Jeon Jungkook. Kalian silakan berkumpul bersama teman asrama kalian."

"Dan untuk sisanya, kalian masuk level 1." Pengumuman asrama terakhir itu dipenuhi berbagai ekspresi, mulai dari muka datar yang ditampilkan oleh _pasangan_ yang berhasil masuk ke level 3 dengan mudahnya. Bahagia karena berkumpul dengan teman-temannya di level 2. Dan ekspresi mendesah lega bercampur sedikit kesal dari level 1.

"Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya mengapa asrama kalian dipisahkan dengan kata level bukan? Jadi, setiap akhir tahun, kalian akan diberi tes mengenai apa yang sudah kalian pelajari selama satu tahun di asrama masing-masing. Kalian akan diberi pembelajaran berdasarkan kemampuan kalian yang diukur dari di mana asrama yang kalian tinggali."

"Seperti sekolah saat di dunia manusia. Mudah bukan? Tapi tentu materinya adalah materi khusus arwah."

Semua makhluk hanya mengangguk-ngangguk—antara paham dan tidak. (karena omong-omong ini sudah jam 1 dini hari.) (ternyata mereka masih menggunakan beberapa barang buatan yang diadaptasi dari barang milik manusia.)

"Baiklah, untuk roommate, kalian bisa pilih sendiri. Kecuali kedua _siswa_ di level 3 kita tentunya."

Lalu ruangan itu mulai riuh dengan suara arwah-arwah yang sibuk mencari roommate.

Sementara itu, di level 2,

"Aku dengan Jungkook!" Taehyung

"Karena yang perempuan hanya aku dan Qiann _ie_ , jadi tentu aku dan dia akan jadi roommate." Tiffany

"Aku denganmu ya, Lay _hyung_!" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada memohon.

"Ah, maaf sekali Chanyeol, aku sudah sepakat dengan Junmen—nama panggilan Junmyeon, untuk sekamar dengannya. Maaf sekali Chanyeol- _ah_. Kau dengan Baekhyun saja, lagi pula sepertinya kalian sudah akrab? Ya?" Yixing tersenyum tipis.

Mau tak mau, Chanyeol mengiyakan, _'daripada sekamar dengan arwah tak dikenal asal-usulnya'_ pikir Chanyeol.

Setelah pembagian asrama selesai, mereka diantar ke asrama masing-masing oleh penjaganya masing-masing. Level 1 oleh Song Mino, 2 oleh Lee Sungmin, dan 3 oleh Kim Heechul.

Peletakan asramanya cukup mudah diingat mengingat mereka ada di satu gedung yang sama. Level 1 berada di lantai paling atas, lantai 7. Dan mengurut begitu sampai ke bawah, level 7, lantai 1.

Saat sudah sampai di depan asramanya, Sungmin memberikan kunci kamar dengan ukiran angka 614 di tengahnya.

"Ini kunci kamarmu, ada 2. Berikan satu pada Baekhyun saat ia sudah bangun nanti."

Chanyeol terdiam.

Ia bingung dengan apa ia harus menerima kunci yang diberikan Sungmin sedangkan ia sedang menggendong Byun- _menyebalkan-_ Baekhyun. "Eum, _saem._ Tapi,"

"Ada apa lagi Chanyeol?" Sungmin memang bukan tipikal arwah yang peka, saudara-saudara.

"..." ' _Sungmin saem dan Baekhyun sama saja. Sama-sama menyusahkan. Huh."_ baru Chanyeol akan meletakan Baekhyun di lantai koridor,

"AH IYA, kau sedang menggendong bocah itu ya? Hehe, maaf. Baiklah, akan ku bukakan. Selamat datang di kamar baru kalian. Besok bangun cepat-cepat ya. Kita berkumpul lagi di ruangan tadi jam 7 pagi. Jangan terlambat."

"Baik _saem._ Terima kasih. Dan selamat malam." Lalu Chanyeol mendekati ranjang dekat jendela dan meletakkan Baekhyun di sana. Sementara sebelum pergi, Sungmin sudah menutup pintunya.

"Hah, aku lelah sekali. Anak itu badannya saja yang kecil. Beratnya luar biasa."

Setelah itu Chanyeol merebahkan diri di ranjang yang terletak di sebelah ranjang Baekhyun, yang letaknya lebih dekat ke pintu. Ia mulai bernapas dengan teratur dan mulai terlelap.

* * *

 **With You?**

* * *

"Chanyeol? Chanyeol banguunn."

"Euh, ada apa lagi?"

"Kau sekamar denganku?"

"Jika tidak aku tidak akan di sini, bodoh."

"..." Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu. Lalu, "Aku bosan melihat wajahmu Chanyeol."

"Kau pikir aku tidak?!" balas Chanyeol kesal namun dengan suara pelan karena ia masih mengantuk.

"Yeol, aku lapar."

"Ish menyusahkan. Memangnya ini jam berapa? Masa kau sudah lapar?"

"6.38 am menurut benda yang mirip jam di meja itu."

"Ck, masih terlalu pagi untuk sarapan, Baek."

"..."

"Tunggu, 6.38?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk,

"ARGH SIAL KITA AKAN TERLAMBAT! AYO CEPAT MANDI!" lalu Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dengan kuat agar masuk ke kamar mandi.

"HEY, HEY, A—apa—apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Mandi."

"HEY AKU BISA MANDI SENDIRI!"

"Ya dan nanti kita akan terlambat dan kita akan dihukum Sungmin _saem_!"

"AKH, TIDAK! TIDAK AKAN!"

"CEPATLAH!"

"TIDAK! LEP—"

BRUUUUUT

 ** _To Be Continued_**

Alohaaaa~~

Lol, bilangnya discontinue tapi lanjut:v

Sebenernya idenya udah dari kapan tapi chap 3 nya baru bisa ku post sekarang (setelah sempat mendeklerasikan bahwa ini ff discontinued). Karena respon di ff **B's Mission** nembus 100+ WAHAHAHA PENCAPAIAN LUAR BIASA UNTUK AUTHOR ABAL SEPERTIKU. Oh iya untuk **B's Mission** chap 4 mungkin akan ku publish hari rabu, tergantung kesibukan—halah. (sebenernya mau dipost hari ini juga, cuma belum ku edit, jadi ya, aku minta waktu beberapa hari lagi okay).

Oh iya chapter depan aku bakal bahas dulu tentang struktur 'dunia arwahnya' jadi baru masuk lagi ke cerita di chap 5 yang sekarang sudah dalam tahap pengerjaan. Doakan tak banyak halangan untuk posting semua ff ku sampe selesai semua~ maaf ff ini kurang memuaskan. aku mau edit lagi tapi aku sudah mengantuk:v jadi yea, tbc dengan tidak elitnya. sekali lagi maaf~~ /bow/ sorry juga untuk typo(s) aing terlalu malas, percayalah:v

Btw, Chanyeol makin hari makin gans ae:v /ditabokBaekhyun/

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mengikuti ff ini dan ff ku yang lainnya dari awal.

Oh,oh sebelum lupa! Aku ikut prompt adaption yang diselenggarain sama **KFF2K17** loh~~ penasaran aku bikin ff kaya gimana? (bikos ini ff tantangan buatku juga:v) (semoga ada yang minat:v) stay tune yee~~

Sekian dulu bacotan pale, sampe ketemu di next chapter/ff:3

Sekalian mau ngingetin, besok Senin:v

And,

Mind to **_review?_**

With love,

170205 | 22.32


End file.
